


Damage control

by MixterKriss



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: A Legend Falls, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caustic mentioned, Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loba mentioned, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, hurt Wattson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterKriss/pseuds/MixterKriss
Summary: Elliott is hurt by Octavio not returning his feelings. So instead of joining the mission to retrieve Lobas artifact he spies on his date with Yoko. A decision he soon regrets as A Legend Falls.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 7





	Damage control

**Author's Note:**

> Back with my reminder that I’m not a native English speaker! So sorry for possible errors <3

Elliott opens the cab door, brushing aside his mahogany coat as he takes a seat. In a low voice he tells the driver the address of his destination. And so the vihacle is in motion. Tall buildings full with lights that reflect in the car window passes by outside. It’s dead silent, except for the light rain smattering against the window. Elliott hopes that the darkness and time of hour will save him from conversation. People tend to be less talkative with strangers at night. He hopes that the other won’t notice his puffy eyes and runny nose.  
”Hope you didn’t get wet.” the driver says in a polite manner, looking back at Elliott who aimlessly stares out the window.  
”Just a little.” He mumbles softly, a cold tear slowly running down his wet cheek.

Their break up had not come out of nowhere. It was expected.  
Or well, it wasn’t a break up as they apparently had not been in a relationship. Or, involved, however you may put it. Elliot knew they had never established something, but had at least assumed that they were exclusive. Turns out he had been wrong.  
While Octavio had not seen anyone else besides him, he apparently wasn’t too keen on being in a relationship. Which Elliott had to find out earlier this week. They had just finished their typical morning routine of.. well, intimacy. When the older of the two had asked the other out for dinner. Tavi had stared at him uncomfortably. His body twisting a bit as a nervous fake chuckle escaped him, stalling to find something to say. To find an answer that wouldn’t offend or hurt Elliotts feelings. In the moment the trickster had not noticed, but now when he thought back of it Octavios unsure behaviour was clear as day. If he’d only known then It would have spared todays suffering.  
”Is that really appropriate?” The younger of the two had finally answered after some time in silence.  
”Why wouldn’t it be?” Elliott chuckled, propping himelf up on his elbow in bed. Staring down at the smaller male by his side.  
Tavi shrugged a bit and avoided eyecontact. Instead he stared up at the cieling.  
”Just seems like it’s a bit busy right now, no? With the whole Andrade thing..”  
Right. A new competitor had joined the games. A woman called Loba, if Elliott remembered correctly. He couldn’t quite remember because her introduction was very brief. The only thing that was clear about her was her beef with Rev. Besides that she was quite an enigma. Oh, right, she’s also incredibly beautiful. That Elliott couldn’t deny. Helping her settle in and feel comfortable took time though. And the games were kind of weird after she sunk skulltown to the ground.  
_Ugh_ , yeah, there was a whole lot going on right now. Still is.  
“Well.. I guess we’ll do it after everything’s over then” Elliott chuckled and reached out a hand, lightly letting his fingertips brush against the youngers cheek. Fondly he caressed over the freckles and minuscule scars painting the pale face. A soft smile on his own lips.  
Tavi once again let out one of those awkward chuckles as his hand gently grabbed Elliotts, stopping it.  
“Hey there, Amigo..” he said with a kind, warm voice. A voice so soft that it had to be entirely made up to avoid breaking Elliotts heart. Carefully he guided the olders hand back to the white mattress.  
“I think I need to go.. Gotta help Ajay with some things.”  
The weird shift of tension created an uneasy feeling in Elliotts chest. But he didn’t wanna hold Tavi back. He didn’t want to stop him from leaving or cling on too hard. Because if the case was that Octavio were unsure about his feelings, he didn’t want to push him away even more. Maybe that’s what had happened. In hindsight.. it probably wasn’t. But the thought of there being a reason behind Tavis lack of feelings was easier to deal with than the thought of there never having been any feelings.  
The petite man rose from the warm bed. Staying quiet while attaching his prosthetic legs. And continuing to stay silent while getting dressed. It wasn’t until the two of them stood by Elliotts door that the silence finally broke.  
“We hunt and kill each other for sports, Witt.” The younger sighed and scratched his neck, “I don’t think we should do it even after things are over.”  
A heavy weight sunk in the tricksters stomach. Getting rejected wasn’t something he was very used to. But it was mostly because he usually asked for access to someones body, not heart.  
“Oh.” Elliot hummed, trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes by looking down at the floor. ”Fair point, I guess.”  
”Los siento.”  
”No, no no, it’s fine, it’s okay. I understand.” He forced a smile, beaming it towards Tavi. But from the others expression Elliott could tell he didn’t believe him. Octavio didn’t say anything about it though. He didn’t point it out or make a remark. He just offered Elliott a bittersweet smile before turning around, opening the door and nodding a small goodbye before leaving.

After that they had not talked to one another. Things were stale and awkward. And other people seemed to notice, as the two were no longer as loud mouthed as they used to be. Their conversations were short and had a bitter type of sweetness to them. As if they were trying their best to be nice but not overstep boundaries.  
Renee were one of those who noticed the weird behaviour between the two. So she invited Elliott out for a drink. At first the man was unsure whether or not to tell her about what him and Tavi had actually been.. But halfway through he realized that she already knew.  
They shared a couple of drinks together, got way too drunk for their own good and then headed home to Renee. Once they reached the apartment they played a few games and then went to sleep. They were good friends. Not afraid of sharing a bed. Things had felt a lot better. Not so.. heavy, as they had felt before. But the news of Octavios date with Yoko would break him already the next day. And once the date approached him, which happened to be this dreadful can day, he had to check it out for himself. See if Tavi actually showed up. And he did. Not that he had a say in it. Bangs had practically forced him to go.  
Didn’t make it hurt less though. The way he had dressed up to look good for her. The way she laughed at his jokes, touched his hand and smiled at him. The way he didn’t stop her hand or removed it when she caressed his cheek. Like he had done with Elliotts.  
That could have have been them.  
After a while it got too painful to watch. So he left.

And here he is. Sobbing in a taxi on his way back to the base after moping around in the city for about an hour. To be honest he just wants to go home, but they all have to be there for potential intel. Also to keep track of Lobas weirdness.  
A sigh escapes his nostrils. Maybe he can find some comfort in seeing Renee again. Maybe. He at least hope so. She usually help him.  
The car starts to slow down as they reach the destination. Just as Elliott’s about to exit the cab driver mumbles something from the front. It’s hard to make out exactly what he’s saying, so the dark haired male leans forward a bit and pardons himself.  
” ’said I hope your friend will feel better.”  
The confusion doesn’t cease even now that Elliott hears what the man is saying. But he nods.  
”I, uh, guess I’ll tell them that.” He mumbles as he furrows his eyebrows a bit, slowly stepping out.  
What was he on about? What friend?  
He closes the door gently after himself and watches as the cab drives off into the foggy night. Observing the tail lights fade the further he’s going.  
_Weird_ , He thinks to himself before shaking his head. Tan fingers reaching their way up to his face, or to be more exact: to massage his temples. It’s been a long day, and his chest is still aching. Better just.. move on with it. Get going.  
But as he enters the base.. something’s off. It’s uncomfortably quiet. Not a single person can be spotted roaming the corridors, nor the kitchen. However, dirty dishes and half finished portions of food are standing everywhere. As if they had all gotten interrupted by something urgent.  
Elliott walks up to the table and grabs a buscuit from an open package. Softly munching on it while walking back out to the corridor.  
After a while he starts hearing voices further down. They’re low, almost whispering. Once again the man furrows his brows at the bizarre situation. But figures that maybe he can eavesdrop a bit. So as quiet as possible he tries sneaking his way up to the doorway the voices are coming from, which he soon realizes is the medical room.  
Maybe someone got hurt during todays mission for that new lady, Loba. Was that what the taxi driver had meant? Media were fast to cover everything of the legends lives so it wouldn’t be impossible that a legend getting hurt would spread like wildfire.  
Just as he reaches the doorway someone comes out. Elliott bumps straight into a barging, angry, Caustic. They exchange a quick look as Elliott apologiezes, but Alexander stomps forward without a word in return.  
Every trace of his heart ache has suddenly vanished. Now his brain is full of so many other questions.  
”Mirage, is that you?” He hears Renees voice from inside the room.  
Elliott gets jerked back into reality and clears his throat before stepping out from behind the wall and into the room.  
He’s about to answer but the words get caught in his throat as he sees the pale and lifeless body of Natalie hooked up to various medical machines. She looks badly injured. Almost as if she’s not gonna survive the night.  
Renee is sitting by her side, holding her hand. And in there with her is Ajay, Loba and.. Octavio.  
As he’s reminded of the others bare existence: his heart yet again sink.  
But he’s an adult. He knows that in situations like these he can’t make things about them. Like, hell, this isn’t about them at all. Whatever they were they could take it another day.  
So his eyes advert and get back to Natalie on the bed.  
”What happened?” Elliott croaks. Shock still lingering inside him as he has a hard time pin pointing his emotions. Renee shakes her head a bit and lets out a sigh.  
”I,, wish I knew. The prowlers outnumbered her, I guess.” She mumbles and looks down at the younger female. Her free hand tenderly brushing through the blonde hair.  
”Ajay managed to stabilize her but.. it’s bad.” The raven haired woman continues, eyeing Natalie. ”Got Octane as fast as I could but.. I couldn’t find you anywhere.. Where were you?”  
And so those blue eyes meet Elliotts once more. They’re not accusing, but there’s some sort of annoyance in them. At first he doesn’t get it, but then he does. All too well. He remembers the days when his brothers didn’t come home from war. Those painful unknowing days of looking for them, day and night, before they finally recieved the devestating letter of their passing.  
And so shame fills his body. Everyone was supposed to be here at the base today. But he wasn’t.  
Elliott opens his mouth to say something but chokes on his own words. Should he tell the truth? That he went to spy on Tavi and then walked around in town for an hour to sooth the heart ache? Which by the way had not worked.  
A sigh escapes Renee as she sees him struggle.  
”It doesn’t matter,” she mutters ” ’was just worried.”  
The whole room suddenly turn heads as Octavio shimes in: ”she wasn’t the only one.”  
His voice has no trace of comedy. You know, like it usually has. Even in serious situations. No, this time it’s very direct and kind of.. cold.  
It definitely catches everyone off guard, and Elliott who thought he was speechless before.. well, now he can’t even think up an appropriate sentence in his mind. But he doesn’t have to. Because Tavi gets out of his leaning position propped against a wall and walks towards Elliott detirmined. Towards and past. His shoulder nudging the taller male as he exits the room.  
Renee and Ajay stares at Mirage with confused expressions. And well, Elliott can’t do much but return the expression back.  
He had never seen Tavi upset or angry before. Sure, sometimes when talking about his parents his eyes drifted and for a moment he blankly stared into thin air in complete silence. But he always caught himself doing so after just a few seconds. Then he just shrugged it off and plastered that trademark smile back onto his face. Elliott had never really felt like it was his place to ask or dig further into the meaning behind those blank stares. But right now.. well yeah things were different.  
Never before had the speedster been so clear about his disliking for someones actions. Never before had he showed such raw and negative emotions.  
Elliotts stomach is aching from anxiety because he knows it’s because of him.  
”I’ll..” Elliott says, and points behind himself with his thumb. Gesturing that he should probably follow the young man who just stormed out.  
Renee sighs and nods. Ajay isn’t looking any less confused but shrugs a bit before approaching Natalie and Renee.  
He takes a long last look at Natalie. Silently praying that her damages won’t be something she’ll carry with her for the rest of her life. Then he turns on his heel and looks around the white and pale corridor. He’s no idea where the younger ran off to. But there are only a few places the male usually wasted time at. He walks to all of them, but can’t find Octavio anywhere. That’s when it hits Elliott that he probably went home to his apartment. He missed his chance.  
With a sigh leaving his lips Elliott walks to the sleeping halls. Which basically is a few rooms with bunkbeds. They were mostly there in case the Legends would have to stay over for important bussines. Like for example: someone getting hurt and needing 24/7 medical care.  
A soft sigh leaves his lips as he steps inside the dark room. The only string of light coming from the door ajar behind him.  
Slowly he takes off his coat and sits down onto the closest bottom bunk, pushing a hand through his hair.  
This day has truly been awful. His fragile heart feels shattered in more ways than just heart break. Losing a legend was nothing he’d never felt scared of. Because the Apex games weren’t real, right? They were not actually killing each other. So no one could really die... right? They had all gotten so used to that mindset that sometimes reality being a bit different seemed hard to grasp.  
The tan fingers makes a return to massage his temples, and once more he lets a sigh escape him.  
For once he is thankful that there won’t be a battle for a while. Everyone seems to feel kind of shitty. Hell, _he_ feels kinda shitty.  
“You mind closing the door?”  
Elliott freezes at the oh-so-familiar voice coming from further inside the room. He of course knew other people would be sleeping in here but... not _him_. _he_ basically never slept. The need for stimulation and adrenaline usually kept him awake for days until he completely crashed. Elliott had been witness to it one too many times.  
“Yeah, sorry.” He mumbles as he get up from the bed and grabs the doorknob. But there he freezes once more. Because he realizes that he had now found him, and he’s about to close the door and basically end the day without confronting the other. No, whatever they needed to talk about had to be dealt with now.  
“Actually..” he mumbles, “can we talk?”  
There’s a long pause. For a moment Elliott wonders if the other male had just ignored him.  
But soon he can hear some shuffling as a figure furthest into the room gets up and out of bed. Tavi, wearing a big hoodie and a pair of soft jogging shorts approaches him. The light from the corridor reflecting slightly in the steel on his prosthetics.  
Elliott opens the door and Octavio passes by him and walks out to the bright lit white hallway.  
Carefully the older follows and gently closes the door after themselves. And as he turns around he’s met by Tavis tired but still quite emotional eyes.  
Once again Elliott falls speechless. And he hates it. When he really has to talk he just can’t. But he has to rely on words to solve conflicts. So with other words... he feels so dumb and hopeless.  
Thankfully, Tavi takes the lead:  
“You didn’t answer before.. where were you?”  
A question that seems easy to answer, but considering the circumstances.. it isn’t. Should he just admit that he went spying on Octavio? That’s totally over stepping boundaries and he totally shouldn’t have done that now that he thinks about it.  
“Just.. town” Is all he manages go get out. His shameful gaze sinking to the floor. He can hear the younger adjusting his stance. Crossing his arms, probably.  
“Why tho? It’s not like you didn’t know the mission was today, amigo.” His tone is bitter and Elliott can feel the others hazel eyes staring daggers into him.  
“I know.” He admits.  
“So?”  
”Hmm?” Gathering up the courage to look back up at Octavio made Elliott lose his track of thoughts. But their eyes surely meet and Tavi sighs.  
”if you knew, then why?”  
Another long pause. It’s uncomfortable seeing the younger so stern for once. Elliott doesn’t really know how to behave. He feels so put on the spot.  
”I uh..” he nervously looks around, but it doesn’t matter where he ends up having his eyes. Because he can still feel Tavis gaze on him. The older takes a deep breath and bites his lower lip before confessing:  
”I had to see you.. and her.”  
Octavios stern expression softens, but also mixes with a face a of shock.  
”What do you mean?” He asks as he lets his crossed arms fall to his sides.  
”Well, uh.. ” Elliott starts, scratching his neck. ”Listen I know it’s like.. super uncool, but I just.. I-.. I had to see how you acted around Yoko. Ya know.. if you acted the same way around her as you did.. as you did around me.”  
Aaand there it is again. The silence. This time Elliott do understand it though. It’s surely somethings to take in. He’d guess It’s not every day a lover admits to stalk Octavio. Since, well, Tavi had only really dated Ajay before and she didn’t exactly strike him as a stalker. But then again.. Elliott never thought of himself as one. Not that he is one just after one time though but it still felt bad to admit it.  
”I’m sorry” Elliott adds after the silence starts getting too unbareable. ”Like I said it was totally uncool..”  
”It’s fine.” Tavi interrupts, a guilty minuscule smile straining his lips. But the small smile fades as quick as it surfaced. The younger man shrugs a bit and his gaze fall onto the ground. Yet again they stand in silence, this time much longer than the last.  
Tavi seems very uncomfortable and Elliott doesn’t really know what to say, as usual. But after a while an important question pops into his head. One that will hopefully put his wicked mind to rest.  
“You don’t like me.. do you?”  
Octavio looks up a but surprised. His tired puffy eyes meeting Elliotts.  
“Of course I do.”  
“Yeah, but not the way I like you.” For some reason saying the words doesn’t hurt. He’s figured out by now that living in the dark, not knowing where they stand, will hurt him more in the long run. If Tavi would say no he could just heal and move on. They’d just end their fling and all would be forgotten and forgiven.  
”I’m scared to hurt you, Elliott.” Octavio suddenly admits. Shoving his hands down the belly pocket on his hoodie. His gaze once again lowered. Looking ashamed.  
”what do you mean?” Elliott asks confused, raising his eyebrows a bit.  
”I mean it’s an easier fall to take now than later.. I don’t trust myself with feelings and such.”  
”I’m still not following, did you diss me because hurting me now will be less painful for me than hurting me futher along the line?”  
There’s a short pause, but Octavio nods.  
”I guess?”  
”What kind of damage control is that even?” The older furrows his brows a bit and puts his hands on his hips.  
”What kind of damage control is this _conversation_?” The younger responds and mimics the others body language, but instead of putting his hands on his hips he crosses his arms over his chest. Elliott brings a hand up to his face to massage his temples as he takes a deep breath.  
”Tavi, don’t you think I have a say in that?”  
”Noh.” The simple response coated with the thick hispanic accent takes Elliott slightly off guard. He opens his mouth a bit to respond but only a sigh leaves his lips.  
”my question is still unanswered.. tell me, do you like me or not? I just wanna get on with my life, Tavi.”  
Octavios chest is heaving as he prepares for an answer. He looks concentrated, like he’s deep in his thoughts. Contemplating what to say. Maybe either lie or tell the truth. After a while of some inner struggling he finally spits out a: ”Yes,, I like you.”  
Elliott physically feels the muscles in his body relaxing at the confession. It was nice to hear but.. there were still things he wondered.  
”Then.. why did you let her touch you, but I couldn’t?”  
Octavio looks up at him as if he’d just something kinda stupid, but not stupid enough for him to be mocked. And well, Elliott’s surely thankful for that.  
”Because I don’t care if I hurt some random chic at Hammond. She can touch me all she wants I’m not planning to be in conctact with her at all after today anyway. But you.. I see you everyday. Letting you caress me like that would just make things more serious and complicated. We’d just get deeper and deeper in and..” There’s yet another pause. But that’s fine, because Elliott shimes in.  
“Then you’d hurt me?”  
“Probably.”  
“Why do you think so?”  
Tavi sighs and leanes back against the white wall.  
“Well I hurt Che numerous times. And.. “ The heaving of Octavios chest makes a return. The younger once again struggles to get something said. But Elliott’s patient and soon enough he gets his explanation.  
“-I don’ like thinking about it but,, when I left I probably really hurt my parents. I think I hurt them a whole lot generally while growing up, but leaving?” He lets out a pained sigh.  
”They don’t want nothing to do with me now.”  
Elliott watches him as he explains. A soft pain spreading in his chest as Tavi talks about his parents. He got it. Not entirely but.. When his dad had walked out on them when he was young he blamed himself a whole lot too. Felt guilty for things that were irrational. Maybe he could have been less annoying, less loud, maybe he could have helped out more. Thinking back of it he alway had to remind himself that he was just a child, it wasn’t his fault. But leaving his mom? Though she had encouraged him to join apex his guilt just continues to grow day by day.  
So the amount of guilt Tavi, who actually left (and on bad terms), must feel. Well, Elliott can’t even imagine. But a part of him did understand.  
“I’m willing to take that risk though.. Like, if you’re already caring so much about me I don’t think that will happen.” Elliott takes a step forward, but Octavio struggles with meeting his eyes.  
“I guess, but..”  
“No, no.. don’t doubt yourself. I’m not some silly part of a m-majority.” Elliott chuckles, his hand softly placing itself on the others arm, “And if you end up hurting me then..” he shrugs, “well, then it will have been worth it. We won’t find out if we don’t try.”  
For a moment Tavi stands still, weighing on his options. But soon Elliott can feel the light touch of the others fingers on his.  
“It’s scary.” The dare devil, who at the moment doesn’t seem very daring, answers. His pleading eyes meeting the tallers brown ones.  
“I know. But we got each others backs, okay?”  
Tavi nods, and Elliott takes him into a warm soft hug. And there they stand for a while. Relaxing into each others embrace. Two hearts mended in one night. The amount of relief washing over them both after such a stressful week takes a toll on you. But everything’s fine now. And Elliott feels tired. Considering they have to stay here until Wattson gets better there’s only one more important question that needs to be answered.  
“You think we can both fit into the same level on that bunkbed?”


End file.
